Many of today's print/scan/copy/fax devices, also called multi-function printers, enable the transmission of document jobs from different job sources to various document destinations. For example, some all-in-one devices include a number of “scan-to” functions that allow a user to scan a document to destinations such as a desktop share folder, a printer, a network share folder, a user account on a social networking web server, a memory or mass storage device, an email server, into an email on a PC, and so on. Currently, to enable the transmission of documents in this manner, a distinct software service is implemented for each combination of job source and document destination. For example, transmitting a job from a scanner (i.e., a job source) to a desktop share folder i.e., a document destination) would be managed by a first software service, while transmitting the same job from the scanner to an email server would be managed by a second, distinct, software service.